The Center for Bioterrorism and All-Hazards Preparedness at Nova Southeastern University is applying for the Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program. The Center is working with maritime industry and law enforcement representatives in Florida, Louisiana, Texas, South Carolina, and Virginia to better prepare workers for hazardous materials/hazardous waste management and disaster preparation. This includes the possibility of ships and ports becoming targets for terrorism. CBAP will contract with trainers initially, and use the train-thetrainer model to engage trainers in each ofthe five states to assure sustainability. Our Goal is to provide safety and health training to those who work in or with the maritime industry, including law enforcement and off-shore workers, who may encounter hazardous materials, including weapons of mass destruction, or who may respond to the cleanup of hazardous waste. Objectives: (1) Prepare a minimum of 120,000 employees during a five-year period in the maritime industry (workers and supervisors on ships including cruise ships, docks, ports, oil/gas rigs, or oil/gas platforms) and law enforcement personnel to react quickly to hazardous events to prevent danger to themselves and the community. (2) Create a national interdisciplinary center focused on the maritime industry, law enforcement supporting the maritime industry, oil/gas worker safety related to hazardous materials/hazardous waste and weapons of mass destruction. (3) Foster the development of relationships between the maritime industry and law enforcement in FL, LA, TX, SC, and VA prior to an event to maximize cooperation and response to an event by holding a minimum of 20 joint training and field exercises. (4)Adapt existing training curricula and materials on health, safety and environmental issues for the maritime industry that include a review ofthe National Incident Management System (NIMS) (including ICS orientation), emergency response protocols, hazard communications, personal protection equipment (PPE), and first aid for a minimum of 120,000 maritime industry workers, and related law enforcement personnel in the maritime industry. (5) Create a minimum of four new full time jobs and numerous contract positions for trainers and support staff. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)